Just Business
by Pond of Gold
Summary: It started as good publicity for both of their Departments. How did it evolve into something a little more than just playful banter? NOT COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE**

The conclusion of the War left those whom survived feeling hollowed and changed. For some, like Ginny, moving forward was an easy transition – focusing on the new and brighter future that now lay ahead of them. For others, like Ron and the rest of the Weasley family, the mourning period was prolonged, painful and took a long time to begin to see life in a positive outlook. And for most, like Harry and Hermione, the adjustment to a normal life was difficult and not without nightmares, personality changes, and (for Harry in particular) a loss of a sense of purpose.

Harry found solace in accepting custody of his baby godson Teddy Lupin. With the Order no longer in need of a Headquarters, 12 Grimmauld Place was now all Harry's to do as he pleases. With his godson now depending on him, Harry slowly began renovations to repair and restore it into a home for Teddy; all the while with Ginny by his side, helping him cope as he went through his godfather's possessions one by one. Understanding that he could not devote his time to Teddy just yet, especially not while he was fixing up his home; Harry agreed to let Teddy live at the Burrow under the care of Molly Weasley. Molly was thrilled at being a "Grandma" – it gave her a renewed sense of joy, and in her own way allowed her to grieve and cope with the loss of her own son through avid spoiling of Teddy.

After seven months Harry has finally completed child-proofing Grimmauld Place and was ready to bring Teddy home. For the first few months Harry was entirely devoted to Teddy, showering him with all the love he could possibly give. It wasn't until a little after Ginny had graduated her final year at Hogwarts and encouraged Harry to find his new purpose in the world that Harry decided it was time to look for a job. It didn't take him too long to land a job as a Auror Trainer in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement – a job which both gave him flexible hours, so he could be home with Teddy as often as he liked, and allowed him to relive his childhood memories of training the DA members in his 5th year.

Ginny was all too thrilled to look after Teddy while Harry went to work, and as the months passed the three of them grew ever closer. Eventually Ginny moved in and acted as Teddy's full-time mother. It was surprising to most as Ginny was the type of person who loved her freedom and enjoyed living her life the way she wanted, whether others approved or not. A year after she had moved in, Harry had worked up the courage to propose. He was very hesitant at first, he didn't want to limit Ginny by forever tying her to himself and Teddy – although she loved Teddy, he wasn't her own child so Harry feared Ginny would not want the family life so young. Nevertheless, Harry did end up asking her and she was overjoyed to say the least, both embracing him as her fiancé and officially adopting Teddy as her own.

The wedding was something even the Wizarding World would describe as purely magical. It was a small affair with only relatives and immediate friends attending, held on July 11th. As dusk approached, the final preparations were made. The alter was underneath a fully blossoming red rose archway, and adorned with several hundred floating candles not unlike those that were in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. Each pew was decorated with a photo of Harry and Ginny together throughout their childhoods with the final photograph placed right beside the alter – a picture of Ginny holding Teddy, with Harry at her side smiling fondly at them both. The aisle was sprinkled with hundreds of rose petals and lined with thousands of sparkling intricate heart designs that floated above them. Harry stood holding Teddy at the altar, dressed in matching black suits (with Teddy gaining many "aww"s from the crowd) both eagerly awaiting Ginny to walk down the aisle towards them, completing their little family. As the music began, all eyes were on the bride whom was a beauty beyond words. Ginny was dressed in a beautiful silk white gown and train that flowed behind her as she walked, with delicate lacing adorning her bodice. She wore a jewelled flower crown with her stunning red hair that matched the roses, flowing against her back. As she walked down the aisle, she carried a red rose bouquet that was as wide as her dress and almost reached the floor, as her full-length veil blew in the gentle breeze. Teddy was staring intently at whom he already considered his mum, while Harry was speechless but had an unmistakable smile plastered across his face. They said their vows as the last rays of sunlight disappeared, bathing them in nothing but the glow of the hundreds of candles around them; and with Teddy held affectionately between them, Harry and Ginny shared their first kiss as husband and wife.

In the months that followed their wedding, both Harry and Ginny spent their time with Teddy just being a family without the constant harassment of cameras. Eventually when things had settled down Ginny got a part-time job at Quidditch Essentials in Diagon Alley on the days Harry had off. They still spent quality time together every night and made a point of always having a family day together every week, as well as keeping up tradition with weekly family brunches at the Burrow. To them, this was their perfect life – a job they enjoyed, a home to call their own, a blissful and happy 2 years of marriage, and a now almost 5yr old son that completely loves his Mum and Dad.

Ron coped quite differently than Harry or Ginny after the War. He spent months mourning Fred, not leaving his room and barely speaking to anyone. Eventually he started going to the joke shop, helping George run the place whom was still trying to deal with the loss of his twin himself. The two found solace together at the shop, bringing joy and intrigue to the most mischievous of Hogwarts students. It was at the joke shop where Ron actually met his long-term girlfriend of 3 years; Amarie Lyston. Originally from Beauxbatons, Amarie was what Ron's brothers liked to call "a deadly debutant". She was extremely beautiful with long blonde-auburn hair, crystal blue eyes, and had the tiniest hint of freckles under her eyes. She was well educated and poised, with an air of class and elegance to her; but what made her 'deadly' was her wicked sense of humour even rivalling that of George, and an appetite to match Ron. It was these homely and down-to-earth qualities that allowed the Weasley family to accept her eagerly into the family, despite her on-the-surface posh appearance. Everyone saw easily how Amarie was an excellent match for Ron – she encouraged him to embrace new beginnings, and follow what his heart really wanted – even if it was inventing new sweets for George to sell at the shop. She loved him for who he was, as he did with her; over time overcoming his mourning of Fred and was once again the cheerful lad he once was.

Hermione was the most hardest affected by the War. Where she was once very outspoken and quick to answer as a teenager, she was now reserved and for the most part eager to not draw any attention to herself or her causes. The War had taught her to learn when it was the time to speak out, and when was the time to remain quiet and passive. In the past she knew speaking her mind had endangered her and her friends, setting a target squarely on their backs, and she would pay a hefty price – her scars were all the reminders she needed. She had learnt by now to remain silent and non-reactive no matter how much she was goaded or threatened. Everyone was worried about her – one of her most notable traits of fearlessness and determination were now almost non-existent; but they all understood it was how she coped after the War. The War had changed everyone, but Hermione was still 'Hermione' - still avidly pioneering for the rights of magical creatures, and even secured a job not long after completely her 8th year at Hogwarts, in the Department of Wizarding Integration & Education. She thrived in her role as an Integration Manager where she set up campaigns and foundations to protect and raise awareness for magical creatures. She was still a force to be reckoned with, strong, intelligent beyond her years and fierce, but now with an incomprehensible level of patience and reserve. In the 3 years since Hermione campaigned in the Department of Wizarding Integration & Education, she had successfully introduced new laws regarding the treatment and subsequent punishment of elves (she was still against punishment as a whole, but understood that small steps were the way to go), introduced a werewolf integration program which helped werewolves find jobs in the Wizarding World, and she had secured over 1,800km of new land for centaurs across Europe. She was also the governing official regulating the education curriculum across European Wizarding Schools – including Hogwarts.

Her achievements nearly always had her in the spotlight, with cameras following her every move as she left her office and the papers were constantly hounding her for updates on her progress for her latest campaign. Regardless of the numerous of times she was stopped for interviews, she remained humble and allowed her colleagues to take the credit. But there is only one time that Hermione would ever stick around for a proper interview – unfortunately for everyone there it was the one question that would fire her up and made sure that every reporter there never dared ask her the same question again when she was done. Today was one of those times.


	2. Chapter 2: Adhere to Caution

**CHAPTER 2: ADHERE TO CAUTION**

" _Do you think you deserve to be in such a prominent position in the Ministry? Being a young woman in control of such an important Department, would surely only have been possible because of your relationship to the Chosen One_."

The crowd of reporters immediately ceased heckling, their cameras stilled, and everyone had turned to stare at the smug reporter who had been foolish enough to insinuate the one thing Hermione Granger loathed beyond all else. Hermione whom had just left her office at the Ministry to go out for lunch stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the question. Though he wasn't the first one to have asked the question, he was the one who spoke with most contempt and baiting in his voice. The last time someone dared to ask her that she ensured through some 'creative' methods that on no-one, especially reporters, would never question her integrity again.

' _Clearly, this idiot missed the memo_ ' she thought angrily, before adding ' _I suppose a little education is in order_ ' with a sly smirk. Turning around to address the small crowd,

"Please step forward whoever asked that question" she called pleasantly with an enthusiastic grin plastered across her face, easily masking her anger. She honestly hated how angry she got over something like this, but it was one of the few things that instinctively got her all fired up making her feel more alive than she had in years. She would often joke how it was like bringing back the _Old Hermione_ who used to scold Harry and Ron all the time when they did something stupid or rash.

She watched on in amusement as the group of reporters glanced wearily at each other before quickly disapparating, until only one person remained – _the smug little culprit_. He was a man who looked to be in his early 30's, a little shorter than herself, with combed-back brown hair and an air of upper-class snobbery that seemed to emulate his entire being. His face wore a mixture of pleasure relishing in the fact he successfully gained her attention where others had failed, but also revealed how quite rattled he was at how quickly his colleagues had abandoned what would surely be a career-defining gossip story.

She approached the man calmly without reflecting the bubbling anger that coursed through her veins. It wasn't until she was almost toe-to-toe with him, that she allowed her rage to seep to the surface. She squared her shoulders rising herself up to her full height, clenched her jaw tightly with teeth bared, and with one eyebrow cocked she narrowed her eyes into a frightfully piercing death glare.

"You _dare_ to question _my_ integrity?" She enunciated each word in a voice very uncanny to the late-Professor Snape.

 _"_ _Listen here you moronic half-wit, and listen VERY CAREFULLY because I will only ever say it ONCE. I kept Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley alive during all our years at Hogwarts and still maintained the highest O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s ranks Hogwarts_ has _seen in decades; I fought alongside the Order at the Battle of Hogwarts; infiltrated the Ministry to defeat the most prolific Dark Wizard the world has seen in centuries; and I worked my way up from a simple Junior Receptionist to get to where I am today even with Umbridge - the loathsome gargoyle of a woman - trying to kick me out at every turn! And YOU THINK AFTER ALL THAT I DON'T DESERVE THE POSITION I HAVE?! AFTER EVERYTHING I HAVE BEEN THROUGH AND ALL I HAVE WORKED FOR?!_!" She screamed in a shrill banshee-like voice. Her hair which was in a tight ponytail now had hundreds of escaped strands flying wildly around her face. Her fingertips had begun to tingle and spark – she was losing control.

"I kept Rita Skeeter in a jar for WEEKS because she dared to cross me. Do you want to be next?" she hissed in a deadly low voice, as a few bright blue sparks crackled from her fingertips and scorched the side of the payment. "Cross me again and you'll find yourself as UNDESIRABLE No.1 and praying that the Aurors find you before I do!" she spat at him. A burst of rage burst from her and erupted out her fingers – she let out an ear-piercing scream as an electric blue stream of magic blasted a nearby brick pillar to smithereens. The reporter paled, completely stricken with fear. He looked around nervously, fidgeting and unable to meet her eye.

Feeling somewhat deflated after dispelling so much anger and energy, she backed up from him. For the first time she observed her surroundings – there were scorch marks all over the payment. She silently waved a 'Reparo' towards the marks and over the destroyed pillar, before turning to observe the source of her anger.

"Have I made myself clear?" She asked him gently despite the fact her eyes were still gleaming. Completely taken aback by her sudden change in demeanour, he just mutely nodded his head without taking his eyes off her, afraid she might act on her threat. But instead, her eyes softened and with a small smile, she gave him a polite nod before continuing her way to lunch. She had a long day ahead of her.

Elsewhere, inside the Ministry was another person being heckled by questions; but unlike Hermione, he had no choice but to answer each and every one. Although sat on his comfortable white leather lounge chair in his office, it did nothing to aid his ever-growing headache from the relentless questioning. The meeting had been going on for the past two and a half hours – a full hour and a half beyond what it was meant to. His irritation was growing even further as the small collection of International Ministers and Government Correspondents continued their pointless deliberations. It was clear they were satisfied with his pitch, but two low-level Government officials seemingly wanted to be difficult for the sake of things. The two of them worked almost in tandem; both picking out minute flaws and arguing heavily with the other Ministers over the tiniest details or discrepancies.

' _This is ridiculous! If these two pathetic imbeciles don't give it up and just admit they agree, then I'll just have to make myself_ _ **agreeable**_ _to their wives'_ he thought snidely.

As though hearing his unspoken threat, the two disgruntled Officials finally relented, silently admitting their defeat. Sensing his opportunity to adjourn the meeting, he rose from his couch to shake hands with all in the room before bidding them goodbye. When his office had emptied, he all but collapsed into his chair at his desk. His head was now positively pounding and causing the muscles in his shoulders and neck to tense. Reaching into his desk he pulled out a small glass and bottle of Whiskey from the bottom draw of his desk, while his other hand undid his tie and loosened his collar. Downing the glass in one gulp and pouring another, he went over his schedule once more – he hoped there was nothing else to do today so he could go home; he didn't give a rat's ass that it was only lunchtime, he'd had enough.

Unfortunately, there was still one last task scrawled on his agenda yet to complete before he was free to leave:  
 ** _Consult Integration Manager at W.I &E. Department_**

Now that he had FINALLY gained Ministry approval he could now proceed in enacting the trial run for his project. The Integration Manager would be vital to ensuring the trial run ran without a hiccup and dealing with any issues if they arise. It also had the added benefit of bossing someone around and making them do all his work for a while – he needed the break anyways. With a renewed sense of evil delight and a devilishly cheeky grin, he headed towards the elevators, bound for the Department of Wizarding Integration & Education.

Stepping out of the elevator he was greeted by an approachable young woman – he didn't waste any time in hiding his appreciation of her. He made a mental note to frequent this Department - if only to keep the young lady company. But alas, 'work before play' as the saying goes, so he made his way briskly through the corridor, reading the labels on the doors as he passed them. As he reached the last door on the right, he saw in big bold letters that stretched across the entirety of the door length were the words: **INTEGRATION MANAGER OFFICE** ; embellished on the frosted glass door.

"And they say _my_ ego is inflated" He rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath "Least I know where the damn office is. Even a blind squib could spot it a mile away". He was just about to knock on the door with his best charming smile ready when he noticed something else inscribed on the door in significantly smaller print: **HERMIONE GRANGER**.

' _Of all the bloody people in the world it just HAD to be that bloody infuriating woman! Seriously what other annoying twat do I need to put up with today before I can leave this bloody building?!_ ' He pinched the bridge of his nose in utter annoyance. He seriously contemplated just returning to his office and doing the entire project by himself, but the temptation to boss around 'Little Miss Perfect' won him over in the end.

With complete reluctance he knocked on her door, half hoping she wouldn't be in there. He waited with baited breath until he heard a quiet voice call out "Come in!". He straightened his suit out and combed his hair back in place with his fingers, before taking a final deep breath and opened her door.

Hermione Granger was at her desk, bent over a small stack of papers with her quill twirling in her hand, and her hair pulled into a loose ponytail. Several books from various literature works were scattered across the desk and the small lounge chair that sat in the corner of the room. Evidently she was still the avid bookworm she always was. As she heard him enter, she looked up from her papers to a sight she never thought she would see. Completely taken aback by his appearance in her doorway, all she could do was stare wide-eyed at him, with her mouth hanging agape.

"… Draco Malfoy?!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Exchange

**CHAPTER 3: THE EXCHANGE**

"I would think after all those years in school, you would not need me to confirm my own name Granger" he replied snidely.

 _'_ _Well I'm definitely not imagining things'_ Hermione thought solemnly, ' _the only person I knew who could make a quip sound somewhat intimidating was Malfoy'_. While her rational mind had come to terms with his presence, her eyes were still unbelieving.

"While I thoroughly approve of stunned silence in my presence, do see fit to close your mouth" he chided, "Being here is disgusting enough, I'd rather not view the remnants of your pitiful-looking salad". Hermione instantly felt like a child, made even worse by realising how unprofessional she was being.

"Sorry, that was rather rude of me – but you were quite honestly the last person I ever thought would walk through my door today." It was true – a Dementor was more likely to have wandered through her door than the person that was the literal embodiment of her exact opposite. Looking back on her school years, particularly the last two or so, she was confident that he would not try to goad or snipe at her too much… well, _mostly_ confident. He was still standing by her doorway, looking just as tired and irritated as she was.

"The sentiment is mutual Granger." His reply was simple yet held a slightly teasing tone. ' _Well this is certainly a sight to see – Malfoy being nice'_ she thought to herself, as she motioned for him to sit. ' _Give it time'_ she reminded herself. Now that the shock factor was starting to wear off, she regained her composure (and possibly some dignity – after all, she did give him a front row seat to her meal).

"What is it you are here for Malfoy?" Rather than answering her question, he fired back with one of his own.

"Where's Potter and Weasley?" She could tell it was genuine curiosity, perhaps a little probing to find a weak spot for later use.

"Harry is an Auror trainer and Ron works at his brother's joke shop in Hogsmeade" she replied, it really was no secret in the Wizarding World what her two friends did with their lives. She had repeated some version of that sentence so many times to countless reporters, colleagues and occasional curious bystanders, that the memories which would normally flood to her in waves of tears, no longer affected her.

"I figured you'd end up as some ridiculous Elf Rights warrior. Honestly Granger, how predictable." Although he said it nonchalantly, a warning glance from Hermione told him that unless he wanted an argument he'd better not continue. _And oh how he wanted to argue with her_. ' _Just like old times'_ , with him quickly getting the upper-hand and her storming off in a huff. However, his headache hadn't lessened and there were plenty of times to argue and boss her around after he convinced her to work for him. But he couldn't help himself – ' _One more couldn't hurt_.'

"So which one are you shagging – Potter or Weasel?" he asked, complete with his all-too famous smirk, waiting for her to take the bait.

"As thrilling as this commentary has been, I presume you are here for a professional reason and not a social visit. So what is it you came to see me about?" she replied coolly, not a hint of annoyance or embarrassment in her voice. Slightly disappointed, he conceded defeat – though _she_ didn't need to know that. Instead, he changed tactic.

"Why don't we discuss it at dinner?" Hermione quirked her eyebrow, clearly untrusting.

"A _business_ dinner Granger" his eyes rolling in response, "Though I can't blame you for wanting mix business and _pleasure_ when in my presence" he added silkily.

"Or you could stop wasting my time and tell me now. I have loads of paperwork that already warrant overtime, I do not have the time nor energy to entertain a business dinner Malfoy" she responded impassively. Ordinarily, she would have been thoroughly annoyed with his presence by now, but for some strange reason, she didn't find him that bad – for the moment anyway. Although her voice remained calm and unfazed by his stalling, Hermione was rather eager to get back to finishing off the mountain of work she had strewed across her desk. Her eyes must have given her away because for once, Draco Malfoy did exactly what she asked and had begun to tell her of his business proposition, though he did have a satisfied smirk on his face.

"It seems like a reasonable arrangement", she concluded after some thought.

"Of course it is Granger. _I_ thought of it" he remarked. He had had enough with repeating his pitch over and over again, but thankfully Granger was much quicker to get on board than the others in his previous meeting. He was grateful she had accepted without much of a fight _– then again_ , _he did leave out one important detail_. Bidding her goodbye with a curt nod of his head, just when he was almost out the door he leaned back in, barely masking his internal cackling.

"By the way Granger, you are being relocated." Puzzled, Hermione shot him a ' _yeah, I don't think so'_ look. 'O _h the look on her face is delectable at this moment, she's got no idea'_ , he thought relishing in her confusion and disbelief as he continued on.

"As it just so happens, a spare office space has _conveniently_ opened up right next to mine" he paused for effect, no longer hiding his grin. It was true, he did intend on carefully monitoring whoever the Integration Manager was to ensure they were doing their job, it was his neck on the line after all. That was why he had gone to special lengths. He knew with Granger he didn't need to worry about her work ethic, but why pass up such a perfect opportunity?

"The Minister has agreed it would be prudent working in close proximity in order to maximise our success" he continued with a fake innocence and cheeriness in his voice. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a crisp beige letter, and wandlessly sent it over to her desk. Before Hermione even touched the letter, she knew from his confidence and grin that her structured life was about to be unceremoniously rearranged.

"Guess we shall be seeing much more of each other soon. See you Monday Granger" he slyly remarked, and with a mischevious wink, he was gone. All Hermione could do was bang her head on her desk and silently curse the Minister into absolute and utter oblivion.


End file.
